All Souls Day
by clydoze
Summary: Is death enough reason to stop loving? To stop wishing? Will the dead be able to live again? Will the dead be able to love again?


All Souls Day  
  
Part 1: Meeting at the cemetery  
  
By: Clydoze/shamaniaclyde  
  
A/N: I edited this a bit hoping to improve this part a little. I'm still learning how to write using a different style so please understand if it's not as good as other fanfics. J  
  
Cold...damp...lonely. It was always like that...Today is All Souls Day, and for everyone today is a day to remember the dead, a day to grieve for the dead. But for Kaioh Michiru every single day is All Souls day.   
  
Setsuna Meioh Ryoji Kaioh Misato Kaioh   
  
1980 - 2003 1958 - 2003 1961 - 2003  
  
She stared at those letters marked on the three tombstones in front of her. It had been a year since they all died, her parents and her cousin.   
  
"Why...did you...have... to die?" She whispered in between sobs. The pain is too much, even for a strong woman like her. "I miss you...all of you. You were all I had." Clearing her throat and controlling her sobs as she spoke. It had been very difficult for Michiru to stay sane.   
  
"I do not like your stare lost soul." A deep unearthly voice came from afar. The voice came from a man, strangely clothed in dark green who was standing in beside a mound as if in conversation with someone unseen. Nobody could see him, as he and his invisible company were engulfed in the shadow of darkness. The crescent moon hanging on the clouded sky only shone faintly, barely illuminating their location, which by the way was a little far from the actual cemetery.  
  
"Shaman, why admonish my innocent liking for that woman? I watch her every time she comes...why only now do you question my curiosity?" It seemed as if the voice came floating from the eerie graves, yet only the Shaman could hear the words uttered by the lost soul.  
  
Snickering as if in amusement, "Because I can see that you are drawn to her every time you see her and that fascination may result to stalking. You are aware that I cannot allow you to haunt the living, are you not?" the Shaman replied, earning him a grunt that added to eerie atmosphere of the solitary mound.   
  
"Indeed, you will not let me follow her and leave this wretched place so long as I am still a soul. But what if I am able return to the world of the living?"   
  
"You will need your body back. Even so that would be impossible. Odin will be the judge whether you are allowed to return to your earthly body, but lost soul, He has not granted that privilege for thousands of years to the undead."  
  
"Will you let me go so I can ask Him then?"   
  
"Do you really fancy the woman that much?" The Shaman asked, with a slight tone suggesting that he might just let his charge wander. The wind blew hard, sending a chill to the woman who stood far away from them.  
  
The answer was quick, "Yes. I liked her from the very moment I laid my eyes upon her beauty and her pure soul. I plead to you Shaman, do remember that I as your charge have been obedient and have not crossed the boundaries which He had set. Allow me to let her see me. Please." The desperation was evident, surprising the Shaman who knew that his charge would never plead. When she was alive, she never pleaded, and when she died and chose to stay on earth she was restricted to wander and still she never complained nor asked to be set free, even if she wanted to.  
  
The Shaman stood frozen for a moment, his heart slightly beating faster. Surely his charge would not stop pleading..."The resurrection of your body is beyond my powers, lost soul. I can only make you visible, appearing as you have when you were alive."  
  
"That will do for now Shaman." Now there was more excitement in the soul's voice unlike before when only the sound of the night creatures sounded lively.  
  
Chanting in incomprehensible language, the Shaman slowly captured the essence of her soul. In a few moments, an image appeared beside him, standing on top of the mound. By this time the clouds had disappeared, exposing the resting places of the dead and the rest of the cemetery. As her image became complete, she stepped down from the mound and onto the muddy ground. The small grasses didn't even flinch as she stepped on them.  
  
"Do as you please but you only have a few moments until you disappear again. Do not touch her or else my spell will wear off..." Before he could finish, his charge went away immediately floating towards the lone woman that is Michiru, flying over the seemingly countless tombs, ignoring the knowing looks of the other shadows watching her. Her Shaman was the only one who had power over her…they cannot stop her.  
  
Michiru continued to stand as if she were a statue in front of her dead family, continued to remember all that had happened between them, remembered every moment she had with them. The air was freezing and she shivered slightly. And in a moment, the shiver worsened but she didn't seem to care. Hell she was alone, nobody would care if she got sick anyway, she didn't care either.   
  
"I don't know how to carry on without you..." She whispered, voicing out her troubles, her tears fighting their way back again. I just can't live alone...without you. You were the only ones who truly loved me...  
  
A slight wind breezed through her, and it became a little warmer, but still she didn't notice. The trees' branches swayed, its leaves fall to the white tomb markers. "You are not alone." It was nothing more than a husky whisper…  
  
Michiru turned around abruptly, surprised that someone was standing behind her. "Who...?" She trailed off for a moment as she saw the image in front of her. A man with short sandy blonde hair in a long black coat...or is it a woman? Yes, this person is a woman, Michiru confirmed to herself as she looked upon the face of this stranger. She had teal eyes that penetrated through her and a beautiful face with graceful curves, features that no man could ever possess. "...are you?"  
  
"Haruka. Tenoh Haruka..." She came closer to Michiru, smiling, "And you are?"   
  
Michiru was calmed by the smooth deep voice of Haruka, so much so that she felt she need not be afraid of this stranger, "I am Kaioh Michiru."  
  
"Your family I suppose?" Haruka pointed to the three tombstones.  
  
Michiru was at a loss for words. For a moment there she forgot her worries and felt warm at Haruka's company. But it was only a matter of seconds before her attention returned to the tombs. "Hai. We were on a cruise ship last year. It sank due to an unexpected storm. I was the only one who survived." She sobbed once more, but continued, "And now, I'm alone."  
  
Haruka then noticed that her feet were no longer visible, she was returning to her spirit state. But before she could completely disappear, she closed in on Michiru who was now turned back facing the tombs...  
  
"I said earlier that you are not alone remember?" It was a mere whisper but Michiru heard. Turning to face Haruka she opened her mouth to speak, but there was no Haruka in sight. All that was left is the warm air that vanished moments later, leaving Michiru puzzled. Looking as far as she could, Michiru never caught a glimpse of Haruka again.   
  
"Strange…" Still bewildered Michiru looked down on the spot where Haruka stood earlier. "…there aren't any footprints." This puzzled her even more as she side stepped and noticed her own footprints on the soft grassy ground.  
  
"Haruka Tenoh…" Repeating the blonde's name she could not help but to wander around the cemetery, hoping to find her.  
  
Unbeknownst to Michiru, she was being watched again…by Haruka and the Shaman.   
  
"I wonder what fate will unfold to the two of you?" He whispered, following his charge's gaze.  
  
Haruka sounded stern as she answered, "Nothing will unfold if I do not do anything."  
  
With a touch of nervousness in his tone, he asked, "So you are to see Him when the moon comes to its fullest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The answer was cold and sharp, and as soon as it was uttered ravens flew towards the dark clouds, witnessess to the events that unfolded they will now report to Odin. It was then that all of them knew, something will definitely happen. 


End file.
